Fingimentos
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Olhou-se uma ultima vez no espelho e suspirou "Chega de fingimentos".


**Fingimentos **

**Sakura_  
><em>**Ela estava exausta. Novamente trabalhara por 10 horas seguidas, com uma pausa rápida para o lanche que ela chamava de almoço e, agora, tarde da noite ao adentrar a casa percebia que o marido já dormia, como de costume. Pegou as roupas silenciosamente e rumou para o banheiro, deixou a agua escorrer pelo corpo, desejando que ela pudesse levar também toda a dor que possuia dentro de si.

Ao casar-se com Sasuke, por nenhum momento imaginou que sua vida seria o inferno em que agora vivia. Não que ele a tratasse mal, pelo contrário, ele simplesmente a ignorava e para Sakura, isso era ainda pior. Sasuke fingia não vê-la pela casa e quando cruzavam-se pelos corredores ou estavam no mesmo cômodo pouco falavam. Ele já dormia quando ela chegava em casa e já tinha ido trabalhar quando ela acordava.

Por isso, além de trabalhar mais e mais, passara a evitar encontrar-se com as outras pessoas, pois havia se tornado dificil demais fingir. Fingir que ele a amava e só estava distante porque era de sua personalidade, fingir que eram felizes e que um dia tudo iria mudar. Fingir que ele não a traia e que Yamanaka Ino não existia. Fingir que os dois não se amavam e também que não sabia disso.

Mas, pior do que isso, ela não conseguia detestar Ino. Tentara muito, ensaiara diversas vezes confrontá-los e expôr o caso à toda a cidade, entretanto sabia que a maior culpada pelo fracasso do casamento era ela mesma. Ela que acreditara que somente seu amor era o bastante, que faria Sasuke amá-la, que seriam felizes. Mentiras e ilusões. Sonhos. Utopia.

Não detestar Ino entretanto, não significa que deixará Sasuke livre para ser feliz com a loira. Ah, não. O Uchiha é compassivo e enquanto mantive-lo assim, o terá só para si. Porque se ele não pode ser feliz consigo, não será com mais ninguém.

**Ino_  
><em>**Havia voltado da missão havia menos de cinco minutos e já fora empurrada violentamente contra a parede do quarto. Agora, era beijada ferozmente enquanto era despida rapidamente. Após o momentâneo choque, ela passara a ajudá-lo com as roupas e logo, apenas os gemidos dele e os gritos dela eram ouvidos no cômodo. Desabaram exaustos na cama e assim que a respiração se normalizou, Sasuke deslizou para o lado, apoiando-se no braço para poder fitá-la.

_"Senti __sua __falta."._ Ela sorriu com a declaração dele e passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno.

_"Também __senti __sua __falta."._ As mãos se entrelaçaram durante o beijo e a felicidade que Ino sentiu ao vê-lo foi desaparecendo aos poucos assim que sentiu a aliança dele. A lembrança de que não era a unica mulher na vida do Uchiha e, pior, não era a mais importante, a entristeceram. Antes que pudesse esconder esse sentimento como vinha fazendo há meses, Sasuke já havia notado. Para fazê-la esquecer deste _detalhe_, o moreno voltou a beijá-la. Antes que pudesse aprofundar o beijo, a loira o empurrava e levantava-se da cama enrolada no lençol, indo até o banheiro.

_"Ino.". _Ele a chamou mas não obtendo resposta, levantou-se e seguiu-a. _"Ino..."_. Repetiu com o tom mais suave e finalmente a fez virar-se para olhá-lo. Ela não estava preparada para aquilo. Apesar do semblante impassível, a dor nos olhos dele a atingiu como um soco. Ele também sofria, a loira percebeu, Sasuke também queria acabar com aquele sofrimento. Então, antes que pudesse segurar lágrimas começaram a escorrer e logo ela já chorava violentamente nos braços dele.

_"Você... __vai __ter __que __escolher __Sasuke...". _Falou entre soluços. O abraço apertado deveria ser reconfortante, entretanto, era mais doloroso. Logo ele iria embora, Sasuke a deixaria. Porque mesmo que ele a quisesse, sempre voltaria para Sakura. Mesmo que ele a amasse, Ino nunca deixaria de ser apenas a amante. Mesmo que ele a procurasse todas as noites, nunca ficaria até o amanhecer.

E novamente, quando ele percebeu que ela havia se acalmado, beijou-a na testa carinhosamente e voltou para a casa _deles_, com a promessa de que voltaria na noite seguinte. Ela riu, é claro, porque ele _sempre __volta_, mas _nunca_ _fica._ Após tomar o banho e colocar o pijama mirou-se no espelho e percebeu não haver sinais de que havia chorado há minutos.

Preparou-se para dormir, já que o outro dia seria cansativo. Mais um dia fingindo que não era infeliz e que não amava o marido de uma amiga. Fingindo que não ansiava pela noite e que não detestava as manhãs. Fingindo que Sakura não havia percebido, fingindo que não sabia que ela sabia.

**Sasuke_  
><em>**Adentrou a casa e como de costume percebeu que Sakura ainda não havia chego. Foi direto tomar banho como se isso fosse limpar sua consciência por estar traindo a esposa. As palavras da _amante_ martelando em sua cabeça: _escolher, __escolher, __escolher. _Encostou a cabeça na parede e apenas observou a agua escorrer por seu corpo.

Sasuke já havia feito sua escolha no momento em que beijara Ino pela primeira vez mas sentia-se amarrado à Sakura pela simples razão de não conseguir causar ainda mais infelicidade à mulher. Ele sabia que ela se sustentava sã porque tinha certeza de que ele sempre estaria dormindo na cama _deles_ quando ela chegasse do trabalho.

Após fechar a torneira, enrolou-se na toalha e apoiou-se na pia, mirando seu reflexo no espelho. Não tinha um dia em que não se culpava pelo que estava fazendo às duas mulheres, entretanto, o amor que sentia por Ino o impedia de deixá-la ir e a pena não o deixava separar-se de Sakura.

_"Droga."_. Estava cansado de fingir ser indiferente à Ino e que casar-se com a rosada não havia sido um erro. Cansado de fingir que estava em missão quando voltava da casa da Yamanaka. Cansado de fingir dormir apenas para não precisar encarar a esposa. Cansado de fingir que ela não notou que está sendo traída e que ele não percebeu que ela sabe.

**Sasuke e Sakura_  
><em>**Quando Sasuke terminava de se trocar ouviu o barulho da porta no andar de baixo e percebeu que Sakura já estava em casa. Olhou-se uma ultima vez no espelho e suspirou _"Chega __de __fingimentos"._ Ele notou que ela estava surpresa por vê-lo acordado e cumprimentou-o com um sorriso, sorriso este que não fora correspondido. O semblante sério do Uchiha indicou que algo estava mudado, não era indiferença que brilhava nos olhos dele, era algo que ela não conseguia definir.

_"Nós precisamos conversar Sakura."._

**Ino e Sasuke_  
><em>**Ela novamente virava-se na cama tentando achar uma posição confortável para dormir, entretanto, não tinha sucesso e começava a ficar frustrada. Sabendo que já deveria ser perto das três da manhã decidiu tentar por mais uma hora e se não conseguisse, levantaria-se e escreveria o relatório da missão que deveria ser entregue no outro dia. Quando, exausta, começava a pegar no sono sentiu um chakra próximo de si e levantando assustada encarou Sasuke sentado ao seu lado na cama.

_"Eu __escolhi."._ Ele sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E aí leitores e leitoras do meu coração? Mais uma Sasuke e Ino, já que eu me surpreendi com a quantidade de fãs desse casal! Isso é muito bom, espalhem a vibe Ino e Sasuke por aí! O que acharam dessa? Eu achei divertido de escrever. Apesar de a Sakura ter saído um pouco mais sofredora do que eu gostaria, acho que compensei fazendo um romance bonitinho entre a Ino e o Sasuke.  
>Me digam se gostaram nas reviews! Beeeeijos para todos e todas!<p> 


End file.
